Ben 10 Fan Fiction: House of Horror
This is a special Halloween Movie written by Sci100 and Cartoon44. It is a User Movie. The Series began on September 30, 2012 and went on a hiatus Halloween 2012. In September 30, 2013 the movie will resume once more. Synopisis Basiclly, a bunch of users go trick or treating. They visit a lake where this " haunted house " is. They decide to spend the night there. But, they don't know someone else is there. Ready for Blood. HAHAHAHAHA. Plot Chapter 1: Halloween Begins - WITH BLOOD ( Sub, Speedy, and AB are walking down a street, wearing different halloween costumes.) Sub: I'm Batman. Speedy: And I'm Batgirl AB: And I'm just a normal dude. ( The duo look at AB, and Sub says, ) Sub: Dude... its Halloween. Why aren't you dressed up?" AB: I don't believe in it. Speedy: Wow... ( They walk to Speedy's House ) Speedy: My Mom's in there. We can see how much candy we got. Sub: '''I got 5 Reese's Peanut Better Cups... some M&M's.... ' '''AB:' I got a rock. Everyone but AB: ._. AB: '''Ikr '''Speedy: Look at this.... ( Speedy holds up a note ) Speedy: '''Don't look at the phone. ( They all look at the phone, and nothing happens. ) '''Sub: You totally made that .... ( The Phone Suddenly Rings. ) Speedy: I'll .... get it. ( Speedy picks up the phone and hears " Thriller ". ) Phone: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed Cause this is thriller, thriller night'' And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl! But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind You're out of time ( Then someone starts talking ) ???: You like Scary Movies? '''Speedy: No.... ???: Now you're in one. ( The House suddenly loses Power ) ---- Reporter: Its been 1 year since the disappearance of Sub, Speedy, AB, and Speedy's Mother. We believe they were kidnapped... and killed. ---- ( The Wind blows in the air as the High School Bus goes down the road in the morning. Halloween decorations are everywhere, as Halloween is the most famous holiday of Chaturn Town. At one bus stop, 2 boys are waiting for the bus. ) Yopo: '''I can't wait for Tonight. '''Paper: '''Yeah, me too. ( The Bus comes and they board it. They sit together in a seat next to Toon and Sci, Jack and Zon in the back, Ahmad and Nick in the front, and Ancy and Mig behind Toon and Sci ) '''Toon: Hi Paper, Hi Yopo. Jack: '''It's Hallo- '''Everyone Else: WE KNOW. (Sci sat in his seat with his blue laptop working on one of his fan fiction stories. No one really knew what his real name was, because everyone called him Sci. He had earned that name in the Third Grade when he became the best in Science in the entire town. Next to him was Toon, another nickname. Everyone knew his real name, but prefered to call him Toon, since he was the best comic book artist and cartoonist. He even had his own comic called Chaturn World: Adventures of Dadon. Dadon as a magical world he had come up with. ) Sci: So... are we going to the dance? Paper: Nope.... ( Paper was called Paper because he was the only person in the town that has never used a computer, at least the only one not 7 or younger. He always uses Paper. Yoponot apparently was named after the strange founder of the wiki, Duncan Yoponot Cook. Zon was named because his parents wanted a different name for thier child. Everyone else had a normal name. ) Toon: '''Guys...Check out the new comic I made! ( He shows a new comic to Sci ) '''Sci: '''Chaturn World: Adventures of Dadon - Rise of the Skull King. Original.... '''Toon: Thanks... wait was that Sarcasm? Sci, using sacrasm: '''No... '''Paper: '''So what are we again this year? '''Sci: I'm a ... Ancy: '''Scientist? '''Sci: '''Ha Ha. Very Funny. Actually, I was thinking of being the Heath Ledger Joker. '''Nick: '''Why so Serious? '''Ancy: '''I'm going to be Jake from Adventure Time. '''Nick: '''A Cyborg '''Yoponot: '''I'm going to be Luigi. '''Paper: '''DON'T YOU DARE BE LUIGI. DON'T YOU DARE! '''Yoponot: '''I was kidding. Gosh... ( The Bus pulls up into the school ) '''Bus Driver: '''What the.... '''Reporter: '''This is Chaturn Town News reporting live at Chaturn High School. 1 hour ago, Police found a dead body in front of the school. He was Murdered. Chapter 2: The Prophecy (Bus pulls up in front of the school) '''Police: Excuse me sir, this is a restricted area. No one past this line is allowed to go here. (As students look out their windows, they see flashes everywhere of cameras in the crowd standing behind the horrid scene) Paper: '''....Was that a student? '''Toon: I dunno...but whoever it was, somebody either hated him or wanted revenge for something he did. Sci: Agreed... (As bus pulls up to the backside entrance of the school, the bus bumps really hard on an object on the ground) Jack: '''WOAH! (Jack falls off his seat, and his backpack flings to the back of the bus) '''Zon: '''Ha ha ha ha ha- (Everyone stares at Zon) '''Zon: Uh...Jack! Want some...help? (Bus pulls up so the busdriver can fix his wheel) (Toon gets out with Sci) Toon: Woah...crazy busride. First the murder...then... (Toon and others look at the bus driver, unscrewing a knife that was carved into the wheel) Sci: The bus got flattened. Yeah. Crazy...I bet you ten bucks that it'll be on the news. Toon: How about fifty? (Sci frowns and walks away) Toon: '''....Is that a yes? (Sci, Paper, Zon, Jack, Toon and Regular are inside Sci's house, getting ready to go trick or treating) '''Toon, painting his face: '''Just got to finish this make-up. I'm going to make a friggin awesome Voldemort. '''Sci: '''Well srsly, dude. You and everybody else have been taking like fourty five minutes to get ready.... (Sci loosens up his tie in his Joker costume) (Paper slides down the stairs as Luigi) '''Paper: '''MA MA LUIGI! (Paper slips and bangs head against wall) '''Paper: Ow... Sci: Watch it! That wall was just painted a few weeks ago! Paper: '''Oops. (Jack comes from downstairs as Batman) '''Jack, with a deep voice: Your time is over, Joker... Sci: One question...WHY SO SERIOUS. (Jack and Sci laugh hysterically) (Nick pops in as a cyborg) Nick: Hi. Jack and Sci: '''WOAH! '''Nick: '''I tottally scared you... (Ancy comes down the entrance as Jake) '''Ancy:..As I promised. Toon, finishing up with details: Erm...um, now we need Yopo and Zon. Yopo, from the basement: Huh? Oh, sorry. I just couldn't stop playing the new Ben 10: Omniverse game. (Yopo comes up revealing to be Ben 10) Toon: '''Okay...one, two, three, four...we need Zon too. '''Zon: '''What are you talking about? I'm right here. (Zon unzips the mask part of his costume to reveal a camouflage costume) '''Toon: '''AWESOME. (Toon finishes costume) '''Toon: '''ZON, SCI, ANCY, YOPO, JACK, AND PAPER....COME TO TRICK OR TREAT? (Everyone laughs) (They head outside with pillow bags for candy) '''Sci: Okay...so which house first? Zon: How about the large tent? Jack: '''Guys, that's probably just decor...let's see if there's any other houses.... 5 HOUSES LATER... '''Yopo: Okay guys, let's see what we got. Toon: '''YAYZ! I GOT GUMMIES! '''Sci: '''Wait, Toon, didn't your parents tell you not to- (Toon eats gummies) '''Sci: '''Nevermind, then....well I got a king sized Hershey's bar. '''Jack: '''Oh yeah? Well I got a king sized...a king sized.... (Wrapper title is in Japanese) '''Yopo: '''It's in Japanese. '''Jack: '''Figures. The only time I decide NOT to take Japanese for my next semester... '''Paper: '''I GOT A MARIO LOLIPOP! '''Toon: coughcoughaddictedtomariocoughcough Paper: Huh? Toon: '''Wha? '''Paper: '''Nvm. (Sci sees the tent again) '''Sci: Okay, Jack. We have to do the tent now. Jack: '''Like I said, it's probably decor. We shouldn't bother. (Yopo and Zon take him by the shoulders and drag him into the tent. Toon, Sci and Paper follow) '''Jack: '''UM....WE SHOULD HEAD BACK NOW! MY PASTA IS READY....SEE? SEE? DING! '''Zon: '''You scared? '''Jack: '''N-N-NO.... (Toon and Sci walk into the tent, and see a old lady with a magical globe in her hands) (Jack, Yopo, Paper and Zon follow in. They let go of Jack) '''Jack: '''JUSTGIMMEDACANDYAND- (Jack looks around) '''Jack: '''Oh. See guys? Nothing to be afraid of. (The guys frown at Jack) '''Toon: TRICK OR TREAT! (Old lady does not respond) Sci: '''Um...he said Trick or Treat. If you don't know what that means, it means- '''Zon: GIVE US CANDY. Sci: -Yeah. What he said. (Old lady does not respond) Yopo: Man, i'm outta here. Old lady: NO ONE LEAVES! (Door shuts, and tent becomes dark) (The Globe in the center of the table explodes into flames) ???: '''10 CHILDREN SHALL GO INTO THE HOUSE '''Toon: What the- ???: UPON ONE DEATH'S UNLOCK THE MOUSE Sci: 'How- '???: '''ANOTHER'S BLOOD REVEAL THE CURSE. COME MIDNIGHT, IT ONLY GETS WORSE! '''Jack: '''SEE! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA! '''Zon: STICK TO YOUR SENSES, JACK! ARE YOU AFRAID OR NOT?! ???: THE NIGHTMARE ENDS ON THE TOWER THAT IS SO HIGH, IN THE END ONLY 2 WON'T DIE. (Everyone gasps) Jack: Afraid. DEFINITELY afraid.... Chapter 3: The House of Horror ( Everyone forces the doors open and exits the tent. ) Jack: '''THAT CREEPIED ME OUT! '''Sci: I KNOW RIGHT! (They take deep breaths as they try to calm down ) ????: Hi Guys ( They turn around to see Ahmad walking towards them. ) Zon: AHMAD! Thank Goodness... do not go to that tent! Ahmad, creepied out: '''What tent? ( They turn again to see the tent is gone. ) '''Toon: '''Wha—Ho- it .... it was there! We were just in it! '''Ahmad: Okay... let's just go back to trick or treating. ( Everyone gets up... and Toon takes one last glance ) Toon: I know it was there. I just know. Chapter 4: One Man Dies Chapter 5: The Most Random Dream Chapter 6: One's Blood Reveal the Mouse Chapter 7: The Second Random Dream Chapter 8: A Trap of 3 Chapter 9: The Dark Dream Chapter 10: Come Midnight, Come. Chapter 11: The Seventh Hour Chapter 12: The Murderer Revealed Chapter 13: Aftermath Users THE SPACE IS FULL. NO ONE ELSE CAN JOIN. THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WILL BE IN THE MOVIE: #Sci #Toon #Zon #Paper #Yoponot #Speedy #Jack #Ahmad #Nick #Ancy #Sub #AB #Mig Gallery Teaser Poster 1.png|Teaser Poster 1 Prophecy Poster.png|Teaser Poster 2/Prophecy Trivia *This was created as a result of Sci wanting to do something for Halloween. *Is based on Final Destination, Scream, Friday the 13th, and other horror movies. Category:Halloween Specials Category:Cartoon44 Category:Movies Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:The Awesome Jack Category:User:Sci100 Category:Specials